Melody Rivers
Prof. Melody Rivers was a suspect in the murder investigation of tourist writer Paula Mahler in Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay). Profile Melody is an archaeology professor at Pacific Bay University. She is 40 years of age with blue eyes and dark blonde hair, and wears red lipstick along with a pair of dark yellow glasses. She dons a brown coat over a pink shirt which consists of two pockets. Across her chest, she wears a belt-rope equipped with two brushes, a hook, and a compass. She also has a magnifying glass tucked into her left breast pocket. Besides that, she wears an orange miner hat for headgear, and sustains a bruise on the right side of her neck. It is known that Melody knows knot making, has contact with wood mushrooms and wears hiking boots. Events of Criminal Case Melody found herself in trouble after Frank and the player found a map (in the Stone Circle) tampered with her fingerprints per the player's fingerprint match. Frank could not help but notice the threat written to Paula on the map. Melody deduced Paula as an intruder given the victim enjoyed her lunch in Stone Circle as if it was her picnic area—something Melody frowned upon since she considers Stone Circle sacred. Melody had a good reason to consider Stone Circle sacred—she did a ton of archaeological research since she could not help but notice Stone Circle to have existed since the prehistoric era of Logan's Pass. Melody had to create snare knot traps to ensure Paula did not eat a meal or two in Stone Circle once more. Melody was due for a second conversation after Russell researched the Stone Circle drawing the player found during a second trip to Stone Circle. According to Russell, Melody used a ton of prehistoric symbols from a variety of cultures. Melody said the drawing was a spell but Frank wanted to know as to why Paula's name was in the drawing. Melody did not want Paula to include Stone Circle in the "Pretty Planet" travel guidebook as all Paula did was take notes about Stone Circle, which prompted Melody to draw a spell to protect Stone Circle from Paula since she found the victim's repetitive visits to Stone Circle aggravating. .]] Melody would have to cooperate with Duncan Young's inquiry about the notorious "masked creature" known as the Night Walker hours after she was found innocent of grand homicide due to Russell verifying the Night Walker sketch belonging to her. Melody left her Night Walker notes by accident but Duncan wanted the archaeologist to explain the details about the Night Walker notes. According to Melody, the Night Walker was once a man who served in the Civil War, but was disfigured during service and as such he was labeled as a monster. The Night Walker took refuge in the forest not to be seen again--at the cost of other people disappearing without being found. Duncan appreciated Melody's honesty about the notes. Trivia *Melody is an obvious reference to River Song from the popular British science-fiction series Doctor Who. This is evidenced by her name. River Song's real name was Melody, and (like Melody Rivers) was also an archaeologist. Case appearances *Into the Woods (Case #27 of Pacific Bay) Gallery melodymugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects